Fantasies
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: The fantasies and not so fantasies of an unusualJack and Claire. The good girl and the good doctor...


**Author's Notes**

I usually don't write stories like this, but a friend and I are JC shippers, and she remarked how there was no 'smut' featuring Jack and Claire. I wrote this mainly for her...three installments, please read and review!

Claire sighed to herself as she walked through the jungle carefully. She had slipped away for some free time---time to herself. Aaron was safely with Sun. She had nursed and changed him, so he should not be any problem. Hopefully, he would sleep. Things had been hard for Claire lately. After her explosion with Charlie, things were tense at the camp. 

Charlie had used again. Continued using, even after she asked him not too. Begged him, in fact. She had cried and pleaded, but he was still a junkie. Always would be, she supposed. Finally, she put her foot down and banned him from seeing her or little Aaron, especially Aaron. Charlie swore he would stop, do better, all these promises. 

And she had believed him. 

Until the night he came into the tent high and tried to take Aaron. It had nearly ended up a struggle until Jack showed up. 

Jack. 

Claire sighed at the thought of his name. She had always had a fire for Jack. It started the day of the crash when he crossed the beach to help her. She knew it was just because she was pregnant, but no one had ever done anything like that for her. 

When Kate and Sawyer began seeing each other, Claire had hoped things could evolve between her and Jack. He had come around more often, claiming to check on Aaron, but most times it was unnecessary visits. He had also banned Charlie to the caves and slept outside of her tent. 

Claire paused, hearing a tree branch snap. She smiled to herself---he was following her. 

That was another thing about Jack. He had started following her, and sometimes she sensed...quite lusty looks from him. Whenever she dared to look at him, he quickly looked away. 

They had been playing this cat and mouse game for several weeks now. 

Claire decided to take the upper hand this time. She held her bag closely as she continued along her way to the falls for a bath. She didn't hear another branch snap, but she knew he was still following her. 

When reaching the falls, Claire carefully made her way to the fall. She set her bag in the little cave behind the streaming water and glanced around. She hoped Locke wasn't wondering around somewhere. But she found herself hoping Jack was still nearby. She removed her shirt and slid her shorts down---clad only in the tank top from Kate and her underwear. She stood under the water, letting it slide down her body. 

Claire bit back a smile when she caught a small flash of movement. She turned towards that direction, bending her head back and letting the water pour down her body. When she looked back in the direction, she saw nothing. Not even a rustle of bushes. He left. 

Her shoulders literally sagged with disappointment. Why was she disappointed? She had never really teased men, but Jack stirred things deep within her. She found herself daydreaming of him, wanting to do things to him she had only read about. 

A gasp caught in Claire's throat as a pair of hands settled on the curve of her hips. "I never knew you were a tease, Claire." 

It was Jack, but his voice was different. So different. It was thick with passion, a small growl to the edge of his words. "I...I," she gasped, her head empty of all logical words. He was SO close and she could smell a scent of arousal. "I didn't know..." 

"You knew," he replied before pulling her through the water and into the cave, away from sight. To have his way with her. The thought excited her, yet scared her. She had only been with Thomas, and Jack was a man. She had thought of making love with him, hoped for it, but never expected it to happen. 

"Jack, I..." 

His mouth covered hers, muffling out all protests. 

Claire melted in his embrace, but his arms were there, holding her, rubbing small circles at her back. She found herself kissing him back without hesitation. Her arms went to his shoulders, feeling his muscles tighten. His tongue parted her lips and she sighed into his mouth. 

Jack had wanted to touch and feel her this way for the longest time. He had watched as she and Charlie began the openings of a relationship. He sat back and waited, waited in the shadows, always checking on her, making sure she was fine. Making sure he wasn't hurting her. And now he had her. Was holding her and feeling her soft skin. It was just as soft as he had imagined. And her gasps of pleasure sent him reeling. 

Claire arched into him when his hand covered her breast through the wet, clingy tanktop. She flushed when she glanced down and saw her nipples pertruding through the material. 

Jack brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek as the hand left her breast and pushed the tanktop up. He wasn't surprised to find her braless---most nursing mothers didn't wear bras. His hand covered her naked breast, his eyes searching hers for any sign of protest. He felt his jeans tighten when she closed her eyes and a soft moan left her slightly parted lips. She was beautiful...so beautiful. He took her mouth again, tasting her. She tasted like strawberries. She moaned softly against his lips, her body slacking in his arms. 

Claire's head was spinning. This was happening. Jack was kissing her, touching her. It made her knees buckle. Her hands had minds of their own, sliding under his shirt, feeling his warm, hard skin. Warmed by the sun and toned from the island labor. She eased his shirt up and off, letting it fall to the cave floor. Her eyes moved over his physique. He was perfect. Her lips roamed his skin, kissing him tenderly. 

Jack groaned as he watched her. He knew she was sweet and kind, but now... She was kissing across him tenderly, roaming her soft hands over his skin, stirring everything in him, everything he had longed for. Not a woman to boink him because he was a doctor. "Claire..." The word came out strained, with longing. His hand tangled in her hair. 

"_Yes_, Jack," she replied softly. 

His arm circled her waist, pulling her close, feeling their chests skin to skin now, her soft curves against his hardened body. Her hands went to his lower back, pushing him closer, molding his body against hers. Soft whimpers left her lips as his fingers traveled expertly down, pushing aside the material of her panties. 

Claire saw stars when his fingers stroked, then entered her. She whimpered and her hips bucked, her pulse raging. She felt her body give way, but he held her gently, easing her down to the ground. A towel...she was on a towel...where had it come from? He had prepared it...to protect her. 

"Just say no, Claire," he whispered huskily, his lips roaming her neck. "Say no, and I'll stop." 

"Yes, Jack," came the reply. 

Jack covered her body, his fingers dipping into the straps of the panties and easing them down. His fingers returned to her. God, she was so wet. He groaned against her neck. 

Claire shivered beneath him, despite the heat in her veins. Her hands went to his belt, shaking a little, as she pulled the belt off and slid his jeans and boxers down together. 

Jack stilled when they were naked together. 

Claire's hands went to his erection. She smiled to herself. He was hot and hard for her. She heard him moan as her hands worked over him. One massaged his balls while the other moved along his shaft, feeling the skin being manipulated under her palm. She rubbed his tip with her thumb, finding herself being turned on more and more each time. 

"Claire," Jack pleaded, a growl of longing to his voice. "Please..." 

Claire's head swam at the arousal in his voice. She opened her thighs for him, welcoming him to her most secret part. Wanting him in her, to complete her. 

Jack took her mouth in a heated kiss, his hands molding over her body as he entered her slowly. It felt so good, so right, to be in her, here with her, being with her. 

Claire's body arched, a moan of pleasure leaving her lips. His name never sounded more wonderful before. Her hands ran over his body, never staying in the same place for long. 

Jack thrust in and out of her slowly at first, gently, but a passion soon took over him that he couldn't control. 

And she mirrored his need, wrapping one of her slender legs around his waist, giving him more access to her. 

Their bodies were slicked with sweat as they coupled, pounding together, giving and receiving until they were to the point of screaming. Their juices mixed and the water crushed their sounds of passion... 

"Hey, Jackass!" 

Jack shook his head and glared up to Sawyer who was standing over him. "What!" 

"You're supposed to change my dressins' today, 'member?" 

"I'll be there in a minute," Jack snapped. "What they hell are you doing this far out anyway!" 

"Lookin' for you!" Sawyer snapped, shaking his head. "I'll be at the beach, Jackass." He shook his head before stalking off. 

Jack turned back to Claire, watching her tease him between the bushes. He took a step towards her, but stopped. He couldn't...he knew things weren't over between her and Charlie...but he wanted to, God he wanted to. He shook the fantasy from his head and backed away. 

Claire opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. She motioned for him to come. 

Jack felt his eyes sting and forced himself to shake his head. He gave her a longing look before turning and going back to the beach. Back to responsibility. And away from his love. 


End file.
